Mereces mas
by Srta.Petite
Summary: - ¡Pero NO!¡Yo la pobre Bella Swan no merece ni un misero polvo! - Bella...mereces mas que eso...- y estampo sus labios con los mios dejandome impactada.


**AlOo! (:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen U_U todo es obra de la imaginación de S.M. (menos la historia ¬_¬)**

Estaba completamente sola en mi departamento, hacía un frio que me calaba hasta los huesos y moría por estar tomando un poco de chocolate caliente pero casualmente resultaba que afuera caía una fuerte tormenta y por ende todos los locales estaban cerrados, para colmo de males no había nada comestible en la cocina y a eso sumémosle la desaparición de mi sexy amigo y compañero de piso "Edward Cullen" Así que resumiendo tenía frio, hambre y estaba preocupada. Definitivamente este era el peor día de mi existencia, hasta que escuché una voz muy sensual que reconocí al instante.

— ¡¿Bella?! — gritó Edward con voz confusa.

—¡Aquí estoy, en el cuarto, tirada en mi cama! — grité sin ganas y un poco enojada porque él no se había reportado durante…ya perdí la cuenta de las horas. Vi como entró y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Porqué no me sorprende cariño? — musitó con tono dulce y burlón y suspiré imperceptiblemente, amaba cuando me decía cariño, lo sentía tan…protector y amoroso.

Me quede mirándolo petrificada, ya sabía yo que él era hermoso, pero ahora se veía _deliciosamente _hermoso, arrebatadoramente sexual con su alto cuerpo que estaba perfectamente tonificado y su suave y pálida piel – incluso más que yo – que le daba un toque elegante y sensual, de su cabello color bronce que siempre estaba revuelto se deslizaban diminutas gotas de agua, dándole un estilo rebelde y sexy, sus ojos…dios sus ojos eran dos gemas verdes que te incitaban a pasar toda una vida con él y ni hablar de sus ropas negras que se ceñían a su cuerpo marcando sus muy bien formados músculos, su pantalón pegado a sus deliciosas y fuertes piernas. Temblé y juro que casi me vine en ese momento, si pudiera lo hubiera tomado salvajemente allí mismo y si no supiera que era su mejor amiga y que él no sentía nada más que una amistad por mí le hubiera dicho lo mucho que le amaba y lo enamorada que estaba de él.

— No será porque soy señorita miss popularidad —dije con ironía e irritación, él sólo rió ante mi comentario.

— Anda Bella, no seas pesimista. Ahora cariño, anda vístete hoy saldremos – dijo sonriendo, ¡Dios! como amaba esa sonrisa. Pero espera el dijo ¿salir?

—¡¿Acaso estás loco?! – Grité histérica – diablos Cullen regresa por donde viniste porque te aseguro que has perdido un tornillo—

—Lo he perdido desde que nací cielo — dijo mientras me halaba de la cama.

—Rayos ¡dije que no Edward! – Gruñí entre dientes — es que no entiendes que tengo frio, falta poco para que empiece a nevar, creo que sobra agregar que ningún local está abierto y estoy enojada contigo— dije haciendo un puchero escondiéndome debajo de mis cobijas y frunciendo mi seño, aún estaba enojada, él no me había hablado en toda la tarde, tenia frio y solo quería que él… me _calentara._

Con cuidado aparte un poco las cobijas de mi cara y vi a Edward que me miraba como si estuviera loca o no fuera de esta galaxia, después volvió a hablar. —Oh Vamos Bella, ya casi para la tormenta y los clubs nocturnos siempre están abiertos, bueno no siempre pero ¡bah!, no perdemos nada intentando, además… ¿Por qué diablos estas enojada conmigo? – dijo mirándome confundido, con cierta diversión en los ojos.

—En verdad que estás loco… ¿no ves como llueve? – Dije volteando a la ventana como si la lluvia fuera lo más lógico del mundo, pero ya no llovía como hace unos poco minutos, ahora solo lloviznaba un poco– Ok…, bien descartemos la lluvia, pero ¡sigue haciendo frio! – Me quejé- y estoy enojada contigo porque me has tenido preocupada toda la estúpida tarde — terminé haciendo un gesto de indignación.

— ¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué? Si sabias que estaría en el trabajo terminando unos asuntos y volvería tan pronto pudiera — dijo sonriendo suavemente, pero con una mirada llena de confusión.

— Oh bueno-este- ¡diablos! Pudiste haber llamado, diciendo que volverías pronto, yo pensaba que te podrías andar ahogando por ahí, o que algún cocodrilo de alcantarilla podría estar arrancándote las piernas — _deliciosas piernas..._ — y no me mires así Edward Cullen, nada es imposible — repuse cuando él me miro con cierta duda en los ojos de internarme en un -siquiátrico.

—Bella, querida, sólo llueve —dijo dándole énfasis a la última palabra—te avisé que llegaría un poco tarde, y es muy improbable que en la ciudad de Forks, salgan cocodrilos hambrientos de las alcantarillas mordiendo a las personas. — Me explicó todo esto como si tuviera 5 años y no supiera cuanto es dos más dos.

—¡Pues quién sabe! — Repuse indignada-Que tal si…— Y empecé a imaginar un montón de cosas que podrían haberle pasado…Dios creo que mi histérica y alucinada imaginación estaba un poco alterada, Edward me puso uno de sus largos y perfectos dedos en mi boca para callarme, y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Ok, ya, tu ganas, fui un tonto al no llamarte. ¿Me perdonas…? — se disculpó tiernamente como si estuviera confesando que le había dado de comer atierra a su perro, en su hermoso rostro apareció aquella expresión que me hacía suspirar y perder la cabeza, sus ojitos verdes parecían más grandes de lo normal y brillaban con culpabilidad al tiempo que su apetecible boca hacía el puchero más tierno del el mundo y sin querer no me pude contener.

—Claro que te perdono—Susurré

—¡Genial! —Gritó entusiasmado —bueno pues, ahora vístete, que ya le he llamado a Alice y supongo que el duende no tardará en llegar— Empezó a reír cuando vio la furia y el pánico mezclados en mis ojos.

—¿De qué te ríes idiota? — Le pregunté a punto de saltarle al cuello y arrancarle la cabeza, él más que nadie era consciente del inmenso amor que le tenía a mi mejor amiga y su hermana, Alice Cullen; pero también era consciente de el miedo que me causaba cuando se ponía en plan de "juguemos a barbie Bella"

—De nada…de nada— Dijo sonriendo como idiota y apretando los labios tratando de contener una carcajada — tranquila Bella, sabes que Alice se muere por "practicar" contigo — dijo ahora riendo a todo pulmón.

_Idiota _

_P_ensé y luego le lancé un cojín que se estrelló contra su cara, lo amaba con toda el alma…pero a veces sólo tenía ganas de estampar mi pequeño y blanco puño en su hermoso rostro y darle unas buenas de patadas a su perfecto culo.

—Que te haya perdonado por no haberme llamado no significa que haya aceptado ir a un tonto club, ¡aún tengo frio! — Expliqué melodramática.

—Oh claro que lo hiciste cariño, sólo que no te diste cuenta, y si tienes frio sólo deja que yo te caliente— dijo mientras me miraba sugestivamente, lo miré con incredulidad durante un largo rato hasta que al final empezó a llorar de la risa y salió de mi oscura habitación a atender la puerta; no hacía falta preguntar quién era, ya lo sabíamos de sobra.

Aun seguía tapada y enfurruñada cuando escuche el grito de "¡HOLA!" emitido por una hermosa voz cantarina que dio paso a una Alice que entro a mi habitación que de inmediato me miro como si fuera un alíen

_¡Diablos!, no soy un marciano, ¿Por qué carajos hoy todo el mundo me mira como si estuviera fuera de órbita?_

Alice empezó a negar su cabeza y clavo sus grandes y hermosos ojos en mi cabello enmarañado, y en mi vestimenta fachosa, resopló y se acerco con pasos de bailarina hacia mí.

Ella era igual de hermosa que su hermano, baja delgada y muy buenas curvas en todos los lugares corrector, que muy a menudo volví locos a los hombres, también tenía esa elegante palidez característica de los Cullen, ojos azules y hermosos y cabello corto, brillante y puntiagudo que le daba un aspecto infantil, las facciones de su rostro eran finas y preciosas. Yo diría que su descripción exacta era como un duende.

—Bella ¿me haces el favor de pararte de esa cama? — me pregunto con ese tono mandón suyo.

—¡Nooooo! — Chillé riendo y tapando mi cara con las sabanas, cielos de verdad que no me quería mover.

—Cállate Bella— dijo y me tiró con fuerzas inhumadas de la cama para luego arrastrarme hasta el baño. Edward al ver eso no hizo otra cosa más que reír, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Alice para después gritar – ¡Te tallas bien por ahí!- Alice estallo en una estruendosa carcajada tomándose el estomago que seguramente le debería estar doliendo por las contracciones de las risa, yo solo bufé y les mandé una mirada envenenada.

Tarde 30 minutos con 54 segundos en salir del baño, lo sabía porque Alice no dejaba de aporrear la puerta y gritar a cada minuto que entraría me tomaría fotos desnuda y las mandaría a una revista de espectáculos emparejándome con un artista que ni si quiera conocía, mi amiga estaba completamente loca, pero aun así la amaba, era como mi hermana, mi confidente, con quien podía llorar todas las noches por un amor no correspondido.

—Ya voy Alice, ya voy — grité con poco entusiasmo, la ducha me había quitado el sueño y el frio, pero no la pereza.

—Mmm, más te vale que te apures porque mi hermoso Jasper me espera a las 11:00 en el club— dijo con la mirada perdida y brillante.

—¿Para eso te tardaste tanto? — Me criticó Alice justo cuando salía del baño con una minúscula toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo que solo me cubría lo necesario —mínimo el pelo te hubieras desenredado o algo— dijo halándome del brazo hacia la habitación.

— Valla Bella, que sexy estas – dijo Edward sonriendo, siempre hacia ese tipo de comentarios en broma para hacerme sonrojar, o eso creía yo…

—Oh mierda, cállate Edward, que esto no es más que tu culpa— le escupí mientras mi cara formaba un puchero de niña caprichosa.

Contrariadamente entré en la habitación refunfuñando mientras Alice me quitaba la toalla y me dejaba desnuda, antes me cohíba cuando estaba como Dios me trajo al mundo frente a alguien, ahora sólo aparecía un leve sonrojo coloreando mis mejillas. Alice me paso la crema que inmediatamente empecé a aplicar sobre mi piel, amaba que mi cuerpo se sintiera suave al tacto y derritiera a _cualquiera _que me tocara hombres y mujeres, no importaba el género, cuando hube acabado con la crema Alice, me aventó la ropa interior color negra que contrastaba con mi pálida piel, yo no poseía de una belleza descomunal como ella, o como nuestra otra amiga Rosalie, yo era más bien…normal, delgada casi sin curvas, piernas largas, una cabellera castaña me caía hasta la mitad de la espalda y generalmente estaba enredada, mi piel era pálida sólo que yo parecía un muerto en vez de reflejar elegancia como los hermanos Cullen, mis labios eran de un rosa claro y mis ojos, bueno mis ojos eran lindos, grandes y color chocolate, cuando estaba feliz o…excitada brillaban de una forma descomunal. Sip definitivamente eran lo más bonito de mi, aunque Alice y Rosalía insistieran que todo en mi era _hermoso_.

—Bien querida ya me has hecho perder mucho tiempo, así que ponte este vestidito que te compre para hoy, está definitivamente H-E-R-M-O-S-O —dijo con un brillo iluminándole la cara.

Me puse el vestido color negro que me había comprado, no era muy largo, terminaba a la mitad de mi muslo y al final tenía una pequeña abertura, formando un pequeño triangulo, se amarraba en mi cuello y era entalladísimo, pero resaltaba mi figura, arriba se soltaba un poco pero en mi pecho se pegaba mas, haciendo mis senos más notorios y antojables. Después me calce unas zapatillas doradas y altísimas – mi amiga quería matarme seguramente -después me maquillo sutilmente, y ondulo mi pelo. Cuando me mire al espejo no me reconocí…pero me sentí taaan guapa.

-Oh Bella, ¡Estás hermosa! Wow sí que me esforcé- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de suficiencia terminando de colgarse un arete, ella también se veía hermosa, su vestido era parecido al mío solo que en blanco y menos entallado y corto — venga mujer agradécemelo porque esta noche estoy segura que muchos te querrán follar — terminó con un par de risitas.

— Oh si claro— repliqué con sarcasmo —aunque…un buen polvo no me vendría nada mal…-—dije mientras pensaba solamente en una persona que me podría dar un BUEN polvo.

Alice se dio cuenta y me susurro al oído antes de abrir la puerta — Quizá… y hoy se te cumple el sueño Bella — me dejó desconcertada, fruncí el ceño y la seguí.

—¡Guapas!— Gritó Edward, mientras nos tomaba a cada una de un brazo —las escoltare hasta el club, cualquier idiota al verlas pasar terminaran babeando toda la acera y no quiero que se resbalen—

—Ay hermanito, pero que decir de ti, si estas realmente lindo—_ lindo es poco…esta tan sexy… _pensé en mi fuero interno.

Edward llevaba una camisa color azul, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver parte de su bien formado pecho, un pantalón negro que – para mí – resaltaba su hermoso trasero y como siempre su broncíneo cabello estaba desordenado haciéndolo ver despreocupadamente sensual.

Reí y abrí la puerta para después decirles —Venga vámonos, que hoy YO salgo a _cazar_— sonreí a mis amigos, Alice me miro con complicidad y Edward…simplemente desvió la mirada.

Edward condujo su preciado y plateado Volvo S60R hasta el club, había una fila larguísima pero sólo hizo falta sonreír coquetamente y mostrar un poco más las piernas y como arte de magia estuvimos dentro.

—Estúpidas ventajas de mujeres— gruñó Edward, Alice y yo reímos a carcajada suelta y lo ignoramos hasta que nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, Emmett, su novia Rosalie, y Jasper, el novio de Alice, nos saludamos y empezamos a charlar.

—Quiero bailar— dije haciendo un puchero antes de halar a Edward del brazo y llevarlo hasta la pista de baile.

—No soy bueno para "estos" bailes…— susurró Edward a mi oído para que pudiera escucharle sobre estruendosa música. Me tomó de la cintura y pegó nuestros cuerpos.

—No importa, sólo deja que me embarre y pon cara de placer— le guiñe un ojo y estallamos en carcajadas.

Después de bailar un rato, nos fuimos a sentar, pedimos unas copas y de la nada llegó un chico bastante guapo, era alto y su piel color cobriza parecía brillar, su cabello era de un color tan negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos.

—¿Me permites este baile linda? — me preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras extendía su moreno brazo, sólo asentí y acepté tomándole de la mano que estaba muy caliente…_como él._

Cuando voltee a ver a mis amigos, Alice y Rosalie levantaron un pulgar y me guiñaron un ojo al mismo tiempo, Jasper y Emmett reían sonoramente. De reojo pude ver como una despampanante rubia se acercaba a Edward con un contoneo sensual, gruñí y seguí caminando a la pista de baile seguida del moreno.

Empezamos a bailar y platicamos un buen rato, se llamaba Jacob, tenía 19 años, me dijo que estaba terminando la universidad y que vivía solo en un departamento muy cerca de aquí – _mi noche de sexo está a punto de llegar- _ pensé, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaron. De repente alcé la mirada y vi a Edward bailando con esa rubia, nos observaba fijamente, desvié la mirada al instante, sus ojos se veían tan intensos… mi imaginación se puso como loca otra vez y empecé a divagar pero una pregunta me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Nos vamos a mi casa? — Me susurró Jacob con voz seductora.

—Cla-cla-Claro — tartamudee, mi mente estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del club con Jacob una mano me halo del brazo, y me apretó contra él, era Edward y sus ojos estaban negros de furia, me pregunté que le pasaba y luego me susurró algo que no entendí.

—¡Hombre! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es mi chica! — le espetó Jacob confundido.

—Piérdete niño— respondió Edward.

Yo estaba desorientada, estaba siguiendo a Edward y reaccioné cuando estuvimos parados enfrente del Volvo, entonces respiré hondamente, estaba enojadísima y decidí quedarme ahí a un lado del auto de pies, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y mi seño se frunció en acto reflejo. Que ni pensara que me subiría a su maldito auto.

—Vamos—me obligó con voz dura.

— ¡No! — le grité dispuesta a darle un buen puñetazo, pero me quedé con las ganas ya que él me cargo en brazos y me metió al coche a la fuerza, me puso el cinturón y cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

Empezó a conducir como loco, yo iba enfurruñada y musitando palabras incoherentes. En cuanto llegáramos al departamento me iba a escuchar y después nunca en la vida le volvería a hablar, que se creía ese idiota ¡¿mi dueño?! Quizás lo era –claro que él no lo sabía- pero eso no le da poder alguno sobre mí. En menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos enfrente del edificio del departamento, se bajó del coche lo rodeo, me abrió la puerta y me subió a sus hombros, yo iba pataleando – era infantil pero no encontré otra forma- e iba golpeándole la espalda, llegamos a la puerta y la abrió con una sola mano y después me deposito en el suelo.

_¡Genial! Ahora si se desata la tercera guerra mundial…y definitivamente quien saldrá herido no seré yo._

Bien…primero tomar aire, después…—¡CON UNA MIERDA CULLEN¡ ¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué carajos hiciste eso? ¡¿QUIEN JODIDOS TE CREES QUE ERES?! — le grité llena de rabia Mierda, eso no estaba planeado, había echado por el caño mi plan de hablar como adulta, ser adulta y decente.

—No podías pasar la noche con ese niño—Repuso él con la mirada sombría.

— ¡¿QUE NO?! Ósea… tu el gran Edward Cullen, puede pasar una maravillosa noche de sexo con una estúpida y operada rubia pero cuando yo la pobre Bella Swan ¡no merece ni si quiera un mísero polvo! — estaba indignada, él había arruinado mi noche de sexo.

—Bella…— Me dijo Edward acercándose seductoramente a mí, rodeó mi cintura con sus grandes brazos.

_Oh-oh ¡Dios!_

—¿Qué? —

—Mereces más que eso…— Y estampó sus labios contra los míos.

Me beso salvajemente, un beso que yo no dude ni un segundo en responder, su boca era un manjar para mis sentidos y aparte ese hombre besaba increíble. Edward titubeo un poco antes de rozar su lengua contra mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para llevar el beso hasta el límite, yo accedí gustosa y nuestras lenguas se debatían en una batalla de territorios en la boca del otro, me cargó por el trasero y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura, dejó mis labios un segundo para dedicarse a m cuello, moví mi cabeza para darle más acceso.

—Te amo bella— susurró contra la sensitiva piel justo debajo de mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

No me importaba que pasaría después, no me importaba si mentía, no me importaba si después de esto no quisiera volver a hablarme, no me importaba que repitiera una y otra vez que todo había sido un error, ahora sólo importaba todo aquel amor que había en mi corazón y que era únicamente de él, solo importaba que me entregaría a él en cuerpo y en alma y que seriamos uno solo.

Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, y abrió la puerta de una patada –_ quizá debería comprar otra cerradura…-_ llegamos hasta el borde de su cama, y me bajó con delicadeza, puso sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a acariciar con su nariz mi cuello, yo me estremecía ante el toque de sus manos que ahora se encargaban de bajar el cierre de mi vestido, por mi parte yo no me quedé atrás y con dedos indecisos desabroche los botones de su camisa, cuando lo tuve desnudo de la cintura para arriba me deleite con la perfección de su pecho _- oh…este hombre es un Dios griego- _Edward me quitó el vestido lentamente creí que moriría, el solo tacto de sus dedos hacía que me derritiera y suspirara.

—Esta es una situación injusta— le susurré cuando noté la que yo estaba sólo en mis diminutas bragas y que él aún llevaba sus pantalones. Me restregué en sus caderas, podía sentir su palpitante excitación contra mi abdomen, eso me dio valor de seguir con mi actuación de mujer arrebatadoramente sensual, jugué con el cierre de su pantalón, rozando su duro miembro con mis dedos haciéndolo gruñir y volvió a besar mi cuello, le baje los pantalones y él movió los tobillos para terminar de sacarlos y dejarlos por ahí. Me tomo de las caderas y me recostó en la cama, contemplo mi cuerpo como si fuera una obra de arte —Eres hermosa Bells…mi Bells — y entonces me beso con pasión al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban mis senos por encima de la tela del sostén.

—Oh Edward mmm— él sonrió y se deshizo de mi sostén para lamer mis ya duros pezones. Yo no paraba de gemir, quería sentirlo dentro de mi YA, bajé una de mis manos y la metí entre sus bóxers de inmediato su gemido llegó a mis oídos.

—Bella, me estas matando bebé…— dijo entre roncos jadeos, sonreí por su reacción y seguí masajeando su duro y grande miembro y sin siquiera avisar me arrancó las bragas y metió un dedo en mi vagina, solté un gemido tan fuerte que podría jurar que todo el edificio lo escucho, saque mi mano de su miembro y enterré mis uñas en su espalda mientras él acariciaba mi clítoris con su pulgar luego introdujo otro dedo en mi cavidad. Sus dedos eran perfectos, largos y delgados, podía sentir como sonreía en mi cuello cuando pronunciaba su nombre con adoración entre gemidos.

Era momento de devolvérsela, pero mejor… retiré su mano y le sonreí con malicia, el me miró confundido y antes de que empezará a protestar lo calle con un beso que lo dejo sin aliento, me monte en su estomago, empecé besando y lamiendo su cuello, fui bajando por su pecho hasta su pelvis, jugué con el elástico de su bóxer y se lo baje rápidamente con los dientes, voltee a verlo y note en sus ojos la impaciencia y la lujuria por igual, sonreí para mis adentros y volví a tomar su ya muuuy duro pene, empecé a lamerlo desde el principio al final, él gemía de una forma tan sensual que sólo lograba que yo me empapara más de lo que ya estaba, después de torturarlo breves minutos lo metí en mi boca…¡puta madre! tiene un sabor increíble, con mis manos acaricie sus testículos y el resto de su pene, él empezó a jadear muy fuerte, sentí como estaba a punto de explotar…yo quería que explotara, quería saborearlo todo.

—Si nena, ahí Bella, sigue no pares— él marcaba el ritmo con una mano en mi cabeza, succioné mas rápido e hice un poco de friccion con mis dientes, le di una última chupada y se vino en mi boca, lo limpie todo y me volví a montar en su estomago, mi clítoris vibraba de impaciencia.

—¿Te gusto? — pregunté con voz sensual mientras lamia su cuello, gimió y me halo hacia arriba.

—Quiero probarte ahora— Yo no me resistí a su voz aterciopelada y fui escalando sobre él hasta que mi intimidad rozaba su cara, recargué mis manos en la cabecera de la cama y dejé que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, tomo mis caderas y las pego a su cara, rozo su nariz con el interior de mi muslo y luego susurro —Estas tan húmeda…tan húmeda por mi…no sabes cómo me excita eso Bella— dicho esto hundió su cara en mi intimidad.

Movía la lengua de una forma gloriosa, lamia y succionaba mi clítoris con ansiedad , sus manos me tenían bien agarrada del trasero pero aún así yo contoneaba mis caderas inconscientemente hacia su rostro, me sentía su dueña pero a la vez me sentía dominada, Edward enterró su lengua en mi una vez más, lo único que yo podía hacer era gemir su nombre.

—Edward, oh sí, ¡ah! Edward aahh— Edward se separo un poco y hablo.

—Córrete nena, córrete para mi- sabes tan bien— Esas palabras me mataron, me lamio otra vez, y yo sentí como el orgasmo más poderoso de toda mi vida tomaba el control de mi cuerpo, haciéndome gritar como loca, Edward se tomo todos mis jugos y comenzó a darme ligeros besos en el interior de mi muslo.

Baje por su cuerpo, y lo bese en la boca, probándome a mí misma, eso me éxito de nuevo, me mordí los labios cuando sentí su potente erección, estaba listo…estábamos listos.

—Quiero montarte amor— murmure para mí misma, observando la gloria debajo de mi.

—Pues no me hagas esperar cariño— y dicho esto me clavo en él, su miembro era _E-N-O-R-M-E,_ era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado_, comencé_ a moverme lento y en círculos, él me tenia agarrada de la cadera ayudándome con el ritmo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo dentro, podía sentir las palpitaciones de su pene y mi resbalosa vagina en una hermosa danza de lujuria y pasión.

—Oh Edward ah sí, así ahí dame mas. — no sabía si a él le gustaba lo cual me preocupo un poco pero toda duda quedo a kilómetros de distancia cuando él me respondió de la misma forma.

—Si nena, ahh ¿te gusta?- Muévete así Bella— Eso me éxito al máximo y sin poder mantener el ritmo empecé a saltar cabalgándolo salvajemente, mis senos se movían frenéticamente, él los tomo y empezó a masajearlos, sentía el orgasmo tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo, pero antes de eso sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba espaldas a la cama con Edward encima de mí, penetrándome con fuerza.

—Aaah, Edward, más fuerte, ¡dame más fuerte! ¡No pares! — Yo gemía extasiada, enrede mis piernas en la cintura de Edward mientras él se enterraba más en mí. Edward era un rey en la cama, y yo definitivamente, sin reclamos era su esclava.

Como si mis palabras fueran ordenes, el comenzó a moverse aun mas rápido y cada embestida era más profunda, lo sentía taaaan adentro que si no supiera que lo tenía en mi zona sur, juraría que estaba en mi garganta.

—Grita mi nombre Bella, grita mi nombre o parare — Edward jadeaba, con la cara distorsionada de placer. —No sabes cuánto he esperado esto…te he deseado tanto— Esas confesiones en medio de esta situación fueron un golpe de placer tanto para mi cuerpo como para mi corazón.

—¡¡EDWARD!! — grité con todo el aire de mis pulmones, haciendo que él me penetrara más duro.

—Yo, ah-más-¡¡más!! — dijo entre gemidos, sentía que el orgasmo de los dos estaba a segundos de llegar.

-¡¡EDWARD!!- ¡¡MIERDA!!- ¡¡EDWARD!!- ¡¡SII!! — Grité cuando llegamos a la culminación del placer, el orgasmo mas delicioso de toda mi vida me azoto con fuerza haciéndome enterrar mis uñas en la espalda de Edward. Me deleité con mi nombre saliendo de sus labios como un grito de placer.

—¡¡BELLA!! ¡¡AHHHH!! — Sentir como se corría dentro de mí aumentaba mi felicidad, había sido suya, y el mío y estaba extasiada de placer, de amor. Dios, ahora no había duda de que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Edward se quedo encima de mí, normalizando nuestras respiraciones.

Cuando al fin estuvimos respirando tranquilos, salió con desgana de mi y se acostó alado, atrayendome a su pecho con un brazo. Yo no sabía que decir pero estaba claro que teníamos que hablar. —Edward-yo-yo no-ósea si-pero Edward— tartamudee hasta que el me callo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Shh, calla- no hay nada más que decir, solo que te amo y que aunque tú no lo hagas, sólo quiero que me dejes amarte. — Dijo besando mi cabeza que estaba recargada en su pecho.

Levante mi mirada y lo vi con desaprobación. — ¡Pero si eres un cabezota! — Resoplé y le di un golpe en el estomago. —Pero si yo te amo más que a mi propia vida-desde el primer día que te vi— terminé con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Wow- ¿y porque nunca me lo dijiste? —Frunció el ceño y sus ojos verdes me miraba con curiosidad.

—Puees… porque yo creía que sólo me veías como tu mejor amiga, prefería morir antes de hacer que te alejaras de mi—

Edward rio y me apretó mas a él. —Creo que no fui lo suficientemente obvio-para que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos. —Cerró los ojos y me beso en la boca.

Sólo atine a reír y le susurre en el oído. —Pero ahora que lo sé-no te dejaré ir jamás y mucho menos sabiendo que eres un rey en MI cama. — le dije sensualmente.

Comenzó a reír y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, cosa que provoco que lo amara mucho más, me besó de nuevo. — ¿Y tú? Eres la mujer maravilla. — sonrió con satisfacción. —Pensé que me volverías loco—

—Pues así será mi amor…—Dije subiéndome a él, besando su cuello.

— Pues con delirios como tú-_yo no sufro de locura-la disfruto a cada momento_— Sonrió y me beso con ternura.

—En ese caso...bendito delirio amor. — Suspiré en sus labios mientras acariciaba su pelo…

— ¿Un delirio? ¿Nada más…? Te recuerdo que esto empezó porque _merecíamos mas_— Comenzó a reír, ante mi sonrojo.

Sonreí como idiota, cuando levanto mi mentón y me beso suavemente la mandíbula susurrándome que me amaba, él era mío y yo era suya, no importaba cuanto durara esta felicidad aunque tenía una corazonada de que era para siempre, digo apenas teníamos 23… (ESTAMOS VIEJOS ¿Y?) Nos amábamos, nos amábamos ¡NOS AMABAMOS!, el éxtasis que corría por mis venas era sobrenatural, estaba feliz ¡eufórica!, cerré mis ojos y me dedique a disfrutar de sus cálidos besos, quería saltar, correr… ¡VOLAR! Pero decidí mejor centrar mis energías en sus besos que poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, hasta volver a llegar a ese camino que nos llevaría al mismísimo paraíso porque quedaba claro que ambos _merecemos más_ que el cielo.

**Hey!**

**Antes que nada, un inmenso agradecimiento a Ale "Princesa Luthien" por la súper ayuda que me dió :DD aww gracias infinitas pequeña!(:**

**Huy, es mi primer lemmon…si me esforcé !!! jaja…**

**Cuidence (:**

**Rawwwr**

**Morada Cullen**


End file.
